the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Magicboots
Welcome Hi, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nina Martin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NeneG (Talk) 17:39, February 15, 2011 RE: Off-Topicness IKR?! I had the picture up since iGet Pranky, I think. I want to change it, but it's just so cute! SunriseSeddieFabinaDaisy! (talk to me!) :) 19:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats to you because you're the''' House of Anubis Wikia User of the week! Starting today until February 18th 2011!!! [[User:NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia]] 19:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC)' Rp STARTInG NOW! THE RP IS TARTING NOW HERE http://the-house-of-anubis.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rachim/House_of_Anubis_RP! Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 23:24, February 23, 2011 (UTC) England's KCAs Hey Magicboots, I know u live in England, can u please tell me the date of UK's KCAS so I can see if HOA won :-) Thanks! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 00:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Its Fine NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 20:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hope H.O.A. Wins!!! :-) NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:14, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I know! No offsinece but iCarly has been Best TV Show since 2007! Can't they put another TV show (like House of Anubis) up there! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I use supper!!!!!! HAHA "Hey When's ''supper" NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 19:57, March 14, 2011 (UTC) hi! i love the pictures on your profile! hiya! your nickname here on wikia is awesome! =D and Go HOA =D Where are you? Oh..That stinks! I hope they show the rest of it soon because I know you will love the Season Finale!!! :D NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep. So is the UK freaking out about the Royal Wedding as the USA. That is all they talk about on the news and even my family and friends are talking about it!! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:12, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I like it!!!! How did you do it cause it is so cool! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:18, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! Can I have light red for NeneG and blue for Talk To Me THANKS! NeneG Admin/Founder of this House of Anubis Wikia and A.N.T. Farm Wikia Please leave a message and i'll get back to you as soon as I can! :-) 12:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! It worked very well :D Here it is: [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] (Leave a message on my talk page!) 12:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Where are you? #2 OK Awesome! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 20:50, May 30, 2011 (UTC) love your profile pic u look soooooo pretty agent45 OMG! Omg! Boots, you're still here! Hello! :D Punxarox 16:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC)